


Not My Heart To Give (Thiam)

by Abb1eWr1ght



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abb1eWr1ght/pseuds/Abb1eWr1ght
Summary: Theo Raeken and Liam Dunbar. Two very unstable boys with supernatural capabilities and serious mental issues.When the pack spreads out across and array of close towns and cities for college , Liam is left feeling alone and isolated at school. His best friend Mason and fellow pack mate Corey spend all their time together, very rarely do they involve Liam. School work has become a lot more strenuous and to top it all off Theo Raeken comes back to school.He’s still living in his car and struggling by but now he was also back at school. Theo is actually trying to change where his future is heading and to actually have the chance to build himself a future without murdering people for power. However Liam still hates him and Theo is still an omega. How will these two sort out their issues with each other and is their issue bigger than the new problem growing in the ominous hotspot town know as Beacon Hills





	1. Blame

Liam was still finding it hard somedays to not punch everyone who tried to speak to him, somedays their voices sounded like a reoccuring police siren in his head. Ever since the pack had spread out across near by towns and citys, Liams anger issues had flared back up, not having Scott or an alpha meant he didn't feel like he was part of anything anymore. Mason had become enthralled by Corey and vice versa, he never saw them leave each other’s side, or he never saw them, Corey often hid them to kiss more intimately. 

This often left Liam alone, after all he no longer had Hayden either. His mind often taunted and worked against him to make his life more miserable, tricking him into thinking he was more alone and left out than he really was. Stress was also increased for him, exams were becoming more and more important, studying became an anchor, having to do it instead of maybe going to Masons. He had also quit the lacrosse team for a few months, he'd told coach that anyway, he wasnt sure if he'd join back. Since Scott left, Dunbar had become the team captin, his team mates looked to him to create match plans and formations but he didnt have the time, neither did he have the effort or energy anymore. Everything seemed to becoming repetitive, pointless and ended in loneliness for Liam.

One change did happen that took Liam by suprise, but if it did anything, it made life harder for Liam than it already was. Theo Raeken had come back to school, looking worse for wear. He was still sleeping in his car, having to pinch and steal for money to wash his clothes by the look of it, still he hadnt had a haircut or even styled it. Why was he back? Liam didn't dwell on it, he had simply ignored him for the last two months, not even making eye contact in the corridor, Theo didn't try any harder either, also blanking liam. Their first interaction since Theo returned was just a few days before when Liam caught Theo crying.

He'd walked into the bathroom at the far side of school, using that one because it was out of the way and never normally had anyone in it. Once he'd opened the door, he saw Theo, leaning of the sink, teeth protruding and tears dripping from his yellow eyes. Liam had stood and stared for a good few minutes, going un-noticed as the sound of Theos light, sobbing growls had covered the noise made by the door opening. "Whats up? Did you finally realise what you look like?" Liam spat, since he felt isolated, his anger problems had led to him becoming faintly bitter, making comments that were less than unkind and not necessary.

Theo had ignored the jibe, drying his face on a mucky jacket sleeve and holding his eyes shut tight. Seconds later he opened them again, the yellow glow gone and his teeth back to normal. He pulled a cocky smile towards Liam, yet his smile was perfect, teeth pure white and clean. "No, but I did see yours walking in, got me emotional, I can’t help but feel bad for idiots" his smile becoming a smirk.

As pathetic an attempt of a jibe as Theos was, it still made Liam feel angry, he clenched his fists but kept his cool. "Are you going to need these toilets much longer to keep crying or do you feel well enough to get out?" He asked, his voice emotionless and blunt, yet his words dripped with venom.

I wasn't crying" Theo denied " and whats wrong with going while i use the sinks, afraid you might make the room smell as bad you?"

"What were you doing then, sweating from your eyes? And anyway I’d still smell better than you, unless you have a shower in you car" Liam’s voice became tainted with sarcasm and agitation.

"That blow was lower than your grades Dunbar" Theo was unphased by Liams comment, or at least he didnt show it if he was.

"And my grades are still held higher than your morals" Liam was in a foul mood as it was, Theo was meerly fueling his anger. "I’ll leave you to cry" he sighed, turning to leave.

"Leaving so soon? Thought you'd of had something more intresting to say at least Liam, like how you’re dealing without your little girlfriend, I know you must be struggling but don’t worry I’m here now " Theo smirked knowing he was getting to Liam. What he hadn't expected was for Liams brain to poision the his words as far as it did. 

The words echoed through Liam's head as he stood in the doorway, his brain producing an image of Hayden. To Liam, Theo was mocking him, his loss, his life, even though it was a joke, Liam didn't like Theo enough to let it slide. Turning to face him again, Liam strode up to Theo, standing chest to chest with him.

"I wanna add to whatever you were crying about" he said with a harsh tone, instantly after, Liam punched Theo in his nose, hearing a loud crack. As Theo stumbled back swearing, Liam left the room, calling back " by the way, im still working on my anger". Liam had broke Theo's nose, causing blood to stream from it, falling onto his hoodie and soaking into his t-shirt underneath. Holding his hand over the flow, Theo tried to stop the bleeding, leaning back over the sink, letting it run down the plug hole. He'd just paid for his clothes to be washed and already his blood was seeping into them, he didn't have the money to go back, he'd have to wear some of his others a few more days than hed wanted to. 

Since the pack had spread out, Theo had returned to living in his car, no one had wanted him, regardless of how much he'd tried to genuinly help. Most of his life, Theo had been used, left or not wanted in the first place, no one stayed in his life, the only person he saw frequently was his sister, every night, in his night mares. He'd bought some sleeping pills, thinking if they sent him to sleep then he might not have dreams, but being a chimera meant his body processed the pills so quick they didnt have and effect. Nights in his car were rough, but days spent picking pockets were rougher, after helping the pack, he felt genuinely bad stealing from people, but if he didn't, he wouldn't eat. Theo had decided to come back to school to finish, giving him some genuine grades that he might be able to build a life with.

He'd expected not to be wanted by the pack that remained at school, but he had to go, so he'd made the desicion to ignore them, not let them try to stop him, even show them he's not after trouble. It had worked until then. Liam had also ignored him, which actually worked and Corey and Mason were always hand in hand somewhere not paying attention to anyone else. Whenever Liam walked past, he could smell his anger, his agitation and hate, they were all similar smells, he himself had once reeked of them, now he smelt of just his car.

"Guess i deserved that" Theo sighed, staring at his broken nose in the mirror. The pain had worn off pretty quick but the blood was still running, less so now than before. He stood, waiting until the blood stopped, staring into his own eyes in the mirror, searching for a reason why he might not have deserved a broken nose. Nothing. His eyes were full of life to anyone else, to himself, they were hollow, haunted by the images of his past. "Theo Raeken" he mumbled, a tear returning to his eye "the bad guy".

.. 

Storming into the other toilets, Liam sighed heavily and releasing alot of anger. His knuckles were coated in Theos crimson blood, it was beginning to dry and crack at the edges where the coating was thinnest. He hated that Theo got to him so much, mainly becuase some of his comments where playful, as if Theo was joking with him as friends. His own comments and actions however were deliberately cruel, trying to cause Theo pain.

Getting some soap on his hand, Liam cleaned off the blood, watching it dilute as it ran off his knuckle, into the basin and down the drain. He'd been struggling to sleep too recently, this reoccurring dream he was having, he was drowning in the same river Theo’s sister died in, the pack would surround the river and just watch him screaming and struggling, and then they’d disappear and it’d be just Liam alone again. Just Liam. Liam drowning. Watching himself slowly drift further and further into a seemingly endless body of water that enjoyed swallowing him. Liams mindset was as low as it had ever been, his anger playing havoc with his thoughts and his own brain working against him, not to mention he was now incredibly lonely.

Cleaning the last of the blood from his knuckles, he stared into the mirror, looking into his eyes as he flashed them yellow. "They've left me, I'm alone now, bu- but I'm fine" he said, slightly stuttering the end bit, as if trying to force himself to believe the words. He drew in a shaky breath. 

"I’m fine"


	2. Loneliness

Theo got back in his car after the final school bell, slipping the key in, spinning it and kick starting the now dying engine. His car was all he really had left to his name, the only thing stopping him sleeping on the streets, keeping him remotely warm while allowing him to sleep in a dry space. Now though, it too was starting to wear away, paint begining to fade, covered in little bumps where teenagers had thought it was funny to throw rocks at it. Fortunately, the windows weren't smashed yet, the engine fought on it last legs and the heater worked sometimes. It wasn't much but Theo appreciated it.

Some nights he'd lay thinking about the car, applying its run down and breaking exterior to his broken and worn interior. The cars paint going dull he saw as a metaphor for his strength, Theo's diet wasn't the best on the pennies he had, his body still held his muscle, but it felt like just something to look at. He also saw the paint as a representation of karma towards his future, that things were getting worse for him, it was doomed to get dull from there, as if it wasnt already. The bumps he saw as his own experiences, with his sister and the dread doctors. If he sold this car and someone else bought it, people would assume the new owner of the car was to blame for the cars bumps, likewise, now Theo was trying to change,people still only saw his broken and twisted past, not allowing him to move forward from it. Haunted by its lingering presence.

Sometimes his headlights wouldn't work, similar to how his sleep patterns where wildly unpredictable, all that he knew was that one day hed get some sleep, even if he didnt know what days they were. Alongside this, the car had began to smell, like a sweaty locker room mixed with a bloody metallic smell. Just like Theo, the car was rotten on the inside, feeling like no amount of spray could remove the smell, the past that cast Theos unwelcome shadow. Sighing at the thoughts, he pulled out the car park and onto the road, he had to find a shop somewhere with full bins, if there was some food that was packaged in them then he wouldn't have to try to pickpocket anyone. He'd also need to find a few spots he could drive between in the night incase police came and moved him on, this is what his life had become, he even had to try and do homework from his car.

Liam had seen Theo getting into his car, the look on his face as he sat there for about five minutes, stroking the wheel and starring into his own little world. Althought he knew he would do it again if he was in that situation, Liam did feel bad for coming onto Theo in such a hostile way. After all, he had found him crying, stuggling to keep his chimera side at bay, but what did someone as souless and empty as Theo have to cry about?

The question danced in Liams mind as he wandered home, he couldn't help but think about how hard it must actually be to live in his car. How did he afford to run it too, and buy food, he was clearly eating, his muscles were a big as ever, was he just putting on a sob story? No it wasn't that, but how was he getting money, surely he had a job right? Maybe he was saving up for somewhere? Before the questions could become endless and overwhelming, Liam shook his head, trying to think clearly, it was then he realised that he was stood on the little wooden bridge where Theo had once let his sister die.

Why was he like he was, what made Theo Raeken the monster we all loved to hate, Liam couldn't stop thinking about Theo. He felt like he hated him but along side that he couldn't stop thinking about how he tried his best to help with the wild hunt. Why was he so at war with himself over Theo, he wasn't worth it, he's just another monster in beacon hills right? Forcing the thoughts out of his head, Liam focused on his own monsters, his loneliness, and then began to walk home.  
..

It was late when Theo had finally found a shop that had just taken out the trash, leaving his car and putting on his messy clothes, Theo hopped onto the bin, pulling the lid up and tearing the fresh bag open. There wasnt much he could salvage, just a packet of cooked ham slices and a tin of beans. Looks like his meal tonight was the least flattering one so far of the week, when he was back in the car and safely far away from the shop, Theo firstly opened the beans, forcing himself to swallow all the cold horrible contents of the tin. After that, he could sit and somewhat enjoy the 14 slices of ham he had left. By the time he had finished, it was approaching 7pm, so he started the poor cars beaten engine again, making his way to the first stop of his long night, an out of the way path in the woods where he could park up and try to do this damn math work. 

The only light Theo had to do his work in was the dull and flickering light in his car, it barely lit up the pages while its flickering soon became agitating. It wasn't worth it, he couldnt do it in this light and the school hadnt given him a pass for the library after hours. Tucking his books back in the ripped back pack he had for school, Theo prepaired for a long night, pulling up a couple of thin, cheap blankets in an attempt to warm up, the heater had already gone to sleep it would seem.

..

As the night rolled in, Liam couldn't focus, his mind wandered through all the events of the last year before deciding that they werent done with Theo Raeken. His face hovered in Liam's mind, guilt finally taking root when he thought about how he'd punched theo, he'd previously been happy about it. However, the more he thought about Theos life and his background, the more Liam was finding himself making excuses for him. Additionally, Liam was seeing how big of a step it was when Theo helped the pack, not expecting to even be added to our ranks, he helped becuase he genuinely wanted to. Now he felt rubbish about himself, why had he not just kept ignoring Theo like everyone else did, like everyone else ignored both of them.

It was hard to clear his mind once it started to wander and the only time he truly found himself blank minded was when he was running, so, even though it was 10pm and dark, Liam threw on his jogging bottoms and a basic top, his trainers then grabbed a full bottle of water. Slipping the house key into his back pocket, Liam set off running, deciding to got through the woods, his wolf eyes meant he didnt need much light, just enough to see the path. His parents were out of town for the moment, his mother had needed to go to new york, something work related, so his stepdad went to keep her company. This made it easy to go on late night runs, not having to sneak around his parents, however he was having to cook for himself, something he was increasingly bad at.

 

As he ran, Liam's mind blanked and focused on the path, checking for where he might trip and trying to plan a short term route. His mind was complicated, it often delved into intense detail around whatever he was thinking about, however it also did this when he didnt want to think about something. Had he ever tried to avoid thinking about something, he found himself pondering it in increasing detail until his head throbbed as if full. Most of the time it was a curse, espcially recently as all it did was remind him that hes lonely, unwanted and perpetually angery with someone or something. He found himself in this cruel cycle daily.

As Liam ran up the road he'd normally run down when jogging in the woodland, he spotted a ruined and run down car, odd becuase the road was never used, let alone stopped on. Liams curiosity was blandly satisfied when he got slightly closer and recognised the person asleep in the driver seat. It was Theo. Liam walked up to the bucket on wheels, running his finger over the bonnet. How was Theo asleep, it was freezing out, even while he was running Liam felt the cold, meanwhile Theo was fast asleep under two of the thinnest looking blankets he'd ever seen. Liams curiosity was soon flatlined when the rust buckets alarm went off and Theo sat bolt up, eyes blazing yellow until he saw it was Liam. He turned of the alarm and they awkwardly glared at eachother.


	3. A Peculiar Bond

Theo was still sleepy from his sudden awakening, he was dreaming and his sister had began to drag him down the hospital corridor before a screeching noise caused him to be smashed back into the real world. Sweat droplets littered Theo's body, every night that he managed to sleep he ended up waking up with him covered in sweaty pools from his fear. He wasn't the kind of person who felt scared, his body was more than capable of allowing him to tear down anyone that came for him, however, in his dreams, he was powerless, subjected to the ruthless revenge of his sister. Tossing the blankets onto the other seat, Theo unlocked the car and climbed out, not breaking eye contact with Liam.

The two stood staring at each other in the woods for a few moments before Theo finally concluded that Liam was here for some sick thrill of finding him stuggling to live. After everythung Theo had tried to do for Dunbar, he still came here to taunt him? Breaking his nose first and out to break his soul now? Jokes on Liam, Theo lost his soul to the dread doctors, or so he told himself. Letting his eyes flare a golden yellow, Theo unleashed his claws and brandished his long, sharp teeth.

"Attack me in school whenever you want Dunbar but don't come for me like this, i dont care what lavish house you live in, what wonderful world you’re a part of. This is my world, this is the shit i live and i wont let you try and make it worse" Theo's voice was deep and he was clearly seething with anger.

"Woah Theo, I’m not here for you. Pffft you’re not that important." Liam said, not knowing if his statement was true or not, he hadn't come running to find Theo, but he had come running to stop thinking about him.

"Then why are you still here Dunbar" Theo stood strong in an aggressive stance, leaning forward and promoting his deadly features. He didn't believe Liam one bit.

"I struggle to sleep and my head kinda plays with me when i think for too long" Liam explained, not really sure why he’s telling Theo this.

"That’s cute" Theo mocked, he felt no sympathy for Liam at first, feeling sorry for himself instead as he thought of his own sleep pattern. Seconds later however, he couldn't stop thinking about how he was the monster and not Liam, he hadn't saved Liam’s life only for him to think of himself as a monster. "Sorry" Theo sighed, retracting his claws and teeth. "You should sleep soundly Liam, your the good guy remember" he slipped back into his car and was about to start the engine before he heard a knock on the passenger window. Theo let the window slide down.

"Wanna make a deal" Liam said in a monotone and emotionless voice.

"You ever heard of the saying "don't make a deal with the devil" Dunbar, I'm the devil, your making deals ... think about it that way and avoid me" Theo said bluntly, trying not to show how deep his self hate ran. Theo was close to giving up, the past few months were just full of thoughts about his past and how it directly guided his future.' After all' he thought to himself ' once a monster always a monster' Theo repeated this to himself alot, reminding himself that one day he would probably have to be the bad guy again, likely because he had to survive. He started winding up the window before Liam stuck his hand in the gap.

 

"Dunbar if you even attempt to break that window I’ll smash you like a glass panel" he growled. 

"I want to make a deal Theo, your not always the devil, so be the Theo that saved my life and make a deal with me" Liam's voice was caring for a change, it shocked Theo, earlier that day he'd punched Theo and broken his nose.

 

"You dont have to make some fake deal to try and hit me again Liam, if you want to punch me then I’ll get out and take it" Theos head was hurting, all this interaction he was doing was fueling his self inflicted hate. 

"For gods sake Theo’, make me a bloody deal already, you don't have to make it so hard for me to do this so make me a deal" Liam snapped but changed to a softer tone instantly "please".

Theo sighed. He felt he had a strange connection with Dunbar, not only was Liam responsible in a way for his life after bringing him back from the skinwalkers, but he saw something in Liam that he couldn't quite explain, he didn't even understand it much himself. "Fine, I’ll make a deal with you Dunbar" he sighed and let the window go back down. Liam lent in the window and smiled awkwardly. 

"Okay here’s the deal, you drive me home so i don't have to run in the cold and then you can stay overnight at mine, my parents are out of town and i can’t sleep properly, letting you stay over is also a small pay back for saving me like three times" Liam's voice was caring and accepting, he hadn't heard himself speak to anyone like this for a while now, and of all people, it was Theo Raeken he was speaking to.

"Wait what?" Theo struggled to understand, Liam not only offered him a bed, he just thanked him for saving his life and basically appreciated what he’s done. Even he didn't appreciate himself, in his mind, he was still the living experiment of the dread doctors that they forgot to kill.

"You heard me, what do you say? I haven't eaten yet either, i can’t cook but i can try make us something too?" 

Theo was holding back tears, not wanting to be seen as emotional, after all, he wasn’t supposed to have a heart, not his own one anyway. After all this time someone was showing Theo kindness when he'd filled the world with torment and dread. Then Theo felt something in his head twist and he looked at Liam almost annoyed " this isn't funny Liam, tricking me now? I preferred it when you were spontaneously punching me" he hissed.

"For gods sake" Liam sighed " fine I’ll walk home, put this into your phone and go there, I’ll meet you there when i get back" Liam had grabbed a scrap of paper on Theo’s seat and the pen resting next to it and noted down his address. "I’ll make us food and you can stay over" with that, Liam smiled, getting up from the window and jogging away back up the road. Theo was intensely confused, Liam was supposed to be be tricking him, maybe he has someone hunting chimeras waiting for him. No this was daft, it was Liam, Scott's beta, he wouldn't do that, but then again why was he being so nice to Theo after he literally knocked his block off earlier today.

 

He sat for a good five minutes, perplexed, unsure as to what had just happened, then a lump started to form in his throat and he quickly swallowed, he then started the car and drove down the road, catching up to Liam in about 3 minutes and beeping at him. As Liam rested back on the window, Theo avoided eye contact, instead he was typing the address into the GPS on his car. "Get in" he said bluntly, allowing Liam to climb into the spare seat. " sorry if it smells, i don't have a shower in here remember" 

"Sorry about that, it’s my IED playing up, i can’t really control myself" 

Theo stared at him bluntly saying "i hadn't noticed" referring to Liam's outburst. 

"Sorry about the nose" Liam sulked.

"Don't be" Theo said, adding 'i deserved it after all' he added in his head.

.. 

After a twenty or so minute drive filled with nothing but awkward silence and quick glances now and then to each other, Theo and Liam arrived outside Liams house. Theo pulled up on the front and let Liam get out, he watched him walk up the path to his house, Theo sat waiting for some unsurprising turn of events, like a gun to be fired his way, but Liam simply walked to his door. He turned to glare at Theo "well park it on the driveway and come in" he called, turning back again to unlock the door. Theo sat, contemplating driving away, going to one of the other spots around town where he could park up and snooze,but the offer of a bed was good, even if it meant fighting someone off in the middle of the night. He carefully pulled onto the empty driveway and got out, walking to Liam.

"You don't trust me do you?" Liam asked.

"I don't even trust myself" Theo stared into his eyes, letting Liam see how empty he had become,how little he cared about, how little he cared for life. Something had once lived inside Theo, a verson of himself that wanted pure power to achieve respect, that lunatic had been banished by Theo, he had removed him in an attempt to become a better him, but instead he became empty, no one wanted the old Theo, but no one wanted the new one either, and so he was no Theo. No soul, no personality, no will, nothing, a husk in his own mind.

 

“Well, come on in, I’ll make food and you can shower as many times as you want, I'm sorry Theo for earlier, just make yourself at home" Liam sighed and walked in, he too saw how little Theo resembled the old him, but he could see how he was struggling with no one wanting the new him. Now the guilt for punching him today was settling in his stomach like a lead weight.

The two of them entered the house, Liam pointed Theo to the shower and went back downstairs to search the fridge. Theo washed himself a couple of times over and scrubbed his hair clean, the water was actually a light shade of brown as it ran down his body, he felt disgusting, knowing what he must have smelt like to others. Though it wasn't something he could help, it was still something he applied blame to himself for, everything was his fault, the bad guys are always to blame.

Theo came out the shower after getting dressed again only to find a pile of spare clothes and a note on top reading "pick through some of these, their a little big for me but your muscle will fill them out, saves you wearing the smelly clothes, bring them down with you and I’ll wash them".

His throat tightened. How should he react, someone was looking after him for once, a simple thank you didn't feel sufficient enough. He went back and changed into a random combination of jogging bottoms and a loose fitting t-shirt before grabbing his dirty clothes and the note then heading down stairs to find Liam sat on the side in the kitchen.

"You don't have to do any of this for me Liam" his voice was clouded with a thick layer of sadness. 

"I know i don't, but i want to , i see alot of how I'm feeling and have been feeling the last few months in you. I think that you must have felt a similar way all your life, it kinda hit home and i feel really bad. I’m making up for it and .." he stopped and lowered his head. 

"And what Liam" Theo pushed on. 

"And I'm fed up of being lonely, of not having someone to call friend, not having someone who understands me, I've lost those people now, or they're never here" he replied, reaching the level of upset that Theo was also entangled with. 

"Liam, it’s better to be lonely that to be around me"

 

“It’s not, i remember what you did for me with the ghost riders and the hunters, i remember how i ended up seeing you as a friend, i don't know when or why i changed that mind frame, I’m sorry"

"I assumed you just remembered who i was" a smothering sense of emptyness swarmed his body, he remembered when Liam lost contact with him, he thought that was when people were remembering who he was and what he’s done, and he didn't try to stop them.

"I did remember who you were, i remember hating you again, now I'm seeing who you as who you are now theo, and it’s not the dick you were" Liam said, his voice adjusting on each word to make the meaning as nice as it could be, because he meant it, he remembered the Theo he liked. "So what do you want to eat th- Theo?" Liams question was cut short when he saw tears forming in Theo's eyes. 

"Thank you" was all Theo said, his voice thick with meaning. 

"Thank you too" Liam said solemnly. 

Wiping his eyes clean, Theo smiled slightly towards liam "I’ll cook if your no good, i used to have time to kill when i wasn't off planning homecide , i learnt how to cook somewhat" he offered.

 

"Alright then, see what there is and do whatever, have you got your car keys? I’ll go grab your other clothes and we can put them in the wash with these." Theo threw his keys to Liam. Moments later, the washing machine was filled with Theo's few clothes and the kitchen smelt of various diffrent scents all dancing around Liam's nose, maybe a friendship with Theo wasn't as bad as he used to think.


	4. Drowning

The night passed awkwardly with Theo making steak with an array of diffrent vegetables and some sort of mushroom sauce. It was lush and Liam had even asked for seconds, making Theo feel warm inside that something he had done was making another person happy. After tea, they simply sat and watched whatever was on TV, not really talking much but appreciating that they weren't alone doing so. Tomorrow was the weekend so both the boys hadn't got school, they would be free to do as they pleased aswell as staying up later tonight.

It was approaching 11pm before they had their next interaction, after the film they were watching finished, Liam turned to look at theo who had sat at the opposite side of the sofa.

"You can stay over for a few weeks if you want to, i could call my parents, make something up so you can stay until you find somewhere, it’d also give you a chance to get a job" he said in a rushed sort of way. "You'll want me gone by the morning, you'll wake up and realise how stupid you were tonight" Theo’s eyes were locked on the TV to avoid Liam's. He honestly thought Liam wouldn't want him here by tomorrow.

What? Who else will i spend my weekend with if i kick you out?"

"You wanna spend the weekend ... with me?" Theo was now looking at Liam like he was stupid and his voice carried a odd tone, why would he want to spend time with the enemy. Theo let out an awkward chuckle after his sentence, genuinely confused as to what had gotten into Liam suddenly. 

"Well i dont want to spend it alone if that’s what you mean” Liam admitted.

So it’s not because you like my company or anything" Theo cockily smirked in Liam’s direction, his ego inflated slightly as he realised Liam enjoyed being around him. In all honesty, Theo had enjoyed Liams company in a weird way, even in the hospital elevator, Theo found comfort in his presence. 

"Erm no, your still errr really annoying but erm your here so yeah might as well spend the weekend together" Liam’s voice was full of awkwardness and his social skills were seemingly at an all time low.

Crossing his arms and sitting back in a victorious manner, Theo maintained his signature smirk and accepted Liam’s shitty attempt at hiding the truth. "Okay Dunbar, whatever you say, guess it'd be fun to annoy you over the weekend." 

Liam knew instantly that Theo hadn't bought his attempt to retract his complement but he didn't quite mind it. Making an attempt to retract it after saying it, made it feel less awkward for Liam but to know that Theo accepted it as a complement it made him feel good about himself. He quite honestly wants Theo to be his friend, he wanted someone to share a bond with, similar to how Scott and Stiles were inseparable or how Derek and Peter had a love hate relationship with each other now. Liam missed his friends but he never had a proper best friend it seemed, Mason had seemed to always chose Corey over him as it was, so Liam wanted his own version of some kind of Stiles or his own Peter as it was. Someone that if the group broke up, that person went the same way as him, someone who’d jump in front of a bullet for him, someone who he could call a brother ( or maybe more, if you get what I mean).

"You're so big headed for a homeless man" Liam teased, making sure his tone made the joke land as it was and not as a jibe.

“Thought you told me to make myself at home, can’t be homeless now I'm at home here" as usual Theo had an answer to Liam, he had something to say back to everyone, if Theo didn't have the last word then it wasn't really Theo. 

"Do you ever just choose not to have the last word?"

"I don't choose to have the last word, it just happens, i guess with a tongue as sharp as this wired to a brain as clever as mine, the last word is a given for me" 

"The cleverer you are the bigger the head" 

"Not a bad come back Liam”, keep it up and Stiles might approve of you" Theo winked at him.

“Whatever, when your ready to go to sleep, your bedroom is the second on the left as you come from the stairs." 

"I’ll just sit and watch tv through the night, I've - er - I’ve had enough sleep for tonight." Theo’s mind traced back to his sisters rotting body dragging him down hospital corridors, he knew if he slept it would be like picking up a book and starting where he left off. He knew the next part would always involve her pinning him up against the wall and plunging her hand deep into his chest, taking back her heart and leaving him lifeless on the floor. 

"Why not? Whats up?" Liam had heard his heartbeat rise and knew he was lying.

“Nothings up” Theo looked up at Liam innocently until Liam gave him the look. A look which says he knows it all. 

"I still -" Theo's throat tightened, the thought of Tara scared him immensely. "I still see Tara" he struggled.

 

"You mean your sister? Haven't you come to terms with it yet?" Liam asked caringly but Theo shook his head and traced his chest with a claw.

"Theo you were young and were being manipulated, I mean you’re still going but you've grown to become a better person and move up and on from. Theo Raeken. It’s not a bad name anymore, it carries more positive energy to me that negative now, you've changed and sooner or later everyone will see it, you will see it too." Liam was being honest, he saw Theo for who he was now and he knew it would take time but others would too.

"Thanks Liam but the bad guys don't change, they get what they deserve and this is what I get, i don't sleep and i struggle to get by" Theo sighed and stopped tracing his heart or should he say his sisters heart. 

“Don't call yourself that Theo’, if nightmares make you the bad guy then I'm one too" Liam added. 

"Liam you don't deserve nightmares, what could you possibly have nightmares about" they were both looking at eachother, fully engrossed in the conversation.

"Drowning, helplessly watching my body sink down from the surface to the seabed, below endless amounts of water." Liam was stern and thorough with his words. 

"Describe the dream" Theo wanted Liam to take him into the dream too, he wanted to understand how Liam's head worked, what could cause the dream. "Describe it in as much detail as you can, don't leave any bit out.”

"Okay well" Liam began, his face straight and tone serious, this ment alot to Liam, it had haunted his nights the last two months and he hadn't told anyone yet.

“I start off falling through air for a few seconds, I'm in my body and seeing through my eyes but as i hit the water I suddenly see from above my body, close enough to make out my features and clothes but far enough away that i can’t tell if my eyes are open or closed. I can’t feel anything, i don't feel an urge to save myself, I’m not panicking or thrashing, i don't have any worry but i don't have any fight in me at all either, I’m just drowning, sinking further and further into the water. It’s like I’m accepting this new fate that’s happening to me, from when I've hit the water I've accepted that this is what i am, a boy, a teenager, drowning. I sink further and further yet nothing changes, no emotions arise, not fear or panic, still no will to swim up and save myself. I can see that I’m alone, no one is around me, no one is jumping in to save me or anything. It’s just me. Me and the water. Alone." 

The room was quiet and Liam stared off into his own world, the place that he went every night, he could see the ocean below him now.

Theo snapped his fingers infront of Liam’s face and made him jump, but his eyes were still empty, as if his body had come back but his soul was still drowning. "Liam man, that - that was intense. You see it in so much detail and even just describing it clearly takes you back into it. I thought i was the only person damaged enough to dream in a way that felt so real." Theo sounded contemplative and as if he too was losing himself in thought.

“It’s more than a dream, it’s like an actual world, it’s as if when i sleep my soul leaves my body and I'm taken to the endless water, then dropped, like I'm trying to drowning myself, like it’s me dropping myself into the water, me drowning and me watching as i do. Its so strange and i even considered asking Deaton about it but-"

"- but you feel like you know it’s you creating the world, like it’s you torturing yourself. It’s as if your brain is against you when you need it to shut down and eventually you find yourself in the same dream facing the same scenario again and again and again yet each time your still unprepared and helpless." Theo had finished it off perfectly. The two met each others gaze and sat quietly for a moment.

"This is why i want to spend the weekend with you Theo, you seem to understand me in a way" Liam was solemn in his expression but Theo appreciated it. 

"I never thought I’d find someone on the same level as me" he said simply.

"I’m going to go to bed and hope not to have the dream tonight, you should come up too, get some rest, my rooms next to yours so if you have a nightmare I’ll be able to come help you." Liam offered. 

"I’ll try to sleep but if I’m having my nightmare don't come in, i often lose control in those situations" Theo warned in a nice way. They switched off the tv and went to their seperate rooms. Each of them laid in bed aimlessly, waiting for sleep to follow.


	5. Hollow

Sweat ran down Theo’s forehead, trickling down his brow and across his cheek, dripping from his chin to hit the rim of his black leather boot. It spilt into smaller, more feeble droplets which pushed out in diffrent directions, wetting the leather and rubber as they trickled to the floor. He dare not move, talk, nor even open his eyes, he knew where he was, he knew what was coming and yet he felt a pure, un-contaminated fear flood his veins. It was a matter of moments now until cold hands slithered around his ankles, gripped hard and dragged him down the hall.

Through his closed eyelids, Theo could make out the fluctuation in light, knowing the lights were flickering. His body was now immensely cold causing slight shivers in his arms and upper legs, aswell as his jaw begging to chatter slightly. 

"Theeoooo" a girls voices rang ominously through the corridor behind him. He knew who the voice belonged to, it was Tara, his sister. The hands did as they always did, snaking around his ankles and grabbed tightly. "Open your eeyyyeees Theo, nice and wiiiide" she giggled but he kept them clenched shut. "OPEN THEM" she shouted, he had no control anymore and his eyelids flew open without any resistance. He was now starring down the dark and run down corridor of the beacon hills hospital.

“Better" Tara whispered in a loathsome tone. Suddenly, Theo felt his feet pulled from under him and seconds later his face had crashed into the ground, causing immense pain to radiate out from cheek and nose, helplessly crying out in pain. No sooner than he'd his the floor, his body was being dragged down the corridor, Theo tried latching his claws into the floor but they just created long grooves, he was still being dragged. He couldn't do anything but scream out "NO PLEASE" , "TARA PLEASE STOP - NOO" hoping pointlessly that Tara would be somewhat phased by her brothers crys. She wasn't.

Theo found himself now behing lifted by his shirt collar and slammed against a wall where Taras left hand clasped his neck tightly. Her eyes were dead but she stood there alive somehow, no little twinkle to her hazel iris, just a dull, lingering hate. "I’ve come for something Theo, something you have of mine” she smirked malevolently. 

"Tara please" Theo struggled for breaths and barely manage choke the words.

 

"You don't need it Theo" she giggled then traced her right hand from his shoulder to where his heart was, she then tapped on his chest a few times. "Do you hear that Theo? You have my heart and yet you're heartless, you're hollow on the inside. A vessel to be twisted and used, always the bad guy,or at least the bad guys bitch" her voice dripped with venom yet Theo could do nothing. This had never happened before,normally she plunged her hand deep into his chest and ripped out her heart, leaving him struggling for air.

"Why -" he choked "are you - saying this" His voice weakening.

"You think you've made a friend Theo? Someone who might understand you" she spat, then leaned in close to his ear "someone ... more" she whispered. Theo knew the friend was Liam. But what did she mean when she said someone more, who was someone more? Then her right hand ripped a hole in his t-shirt where his heart was and traced circles round his chest. 

"Please" he tried desperately " I’ve changed , I'm st-ill ch-changing Tara" but his attempt fell on a careless soul, Tara didn't want to hear any of it.

"I guess i better get on with retrieving my heart" she said plainly, plunging her ice cold hand through his flesh, tearing through it and smashing through bone until her grasp was firmly around her heart. Theo choked up blood and felt her grabbing at her heart, he cried out in pain but to no avail. 

Suddenly he heard a voice ringing through the corridor "Theo, wake up". Liam?

"Oh no you don't little boy" Tara hissed turning back to look at Theo. Theo’s eyes now burnt yellow and his fangs were out. "This is still my heart" she snapped, ripping it free from his chest, causing Theo to violently howl out. She dropped him to the floor, walking away with her heart in her hand.

Theo laid with his back on the floor staring at the ceiling, a large crevice now remained where his heart once was. His yellow blazing eyes had now joined the lights of the hospital and flickered in and out of being. Blood collected on the floor and in his mouth, running from nose aswell. As he lay there, dying, the voice came again "Theo stop". Liam. It was definitely Liam. Why did he sound scared. 

All of a sudden Theo was out of his dream, he stood face to face with a pair of blazing golden eyes and a remarkable set of fangs. He felt his teeth also dominant along his jaw, his claws were dug into his hands and suddenly, he fell to his knees. Theo had tried to attack Liam in his dream state. "I told you not to come in Liam” he growled.

"You were almost crying so i came to the door to check on you then i heard you growl so i had to check it was just a dream. When i burst in you grabbed me and threw me to the corner, i shouted a few times as you got close then next thing i knew you were on your knees just now." Liam’s features had returned to normal and so had Theo’s .

"I’m so sorry Liam" Theo sounded defeated "i cant control myself."

"Talk to me about it" 

"It was diffrent this time, scarier, you don't need to worry about me Liam" 

"I don't need to do alot of things? So what, i do it. Tell me about what happened"

 

Theo looked up to meet Liam's eyes, he couldn't tell him the whole truth, he still didn't understand Tara's cryptic words. He instead described how the dream normally went, telling Liam it was the same and he just felt more scared, trying to claim the emotional state was his difference.

"So she always just takes you heart" Liam sounded disgusted.

"Why do you think she should take more" Theo joked. 

"No dont do that"

"Do what"

“Joke about it, put words in my mouth" 

"Sorry, i just wanted to joke, maybe lighten my mood" 

"Sorry theo"

"Sorry liam" 

An awkward silence consumed them as they were staring at each other. Theo was sat on the end of the bed, hands in his own and rested on his knees. He had his head cocked slightly to gaze at Liam who was perched on one of the rooms desk tops. They looked at each other, Liams eyes full of curiosity while Theo's still remained mixed with fear and confusion, Liam could see the dream was still affecting him mentally.

 

"C'mon lets have a cup of coffee or something and sit downstairs" Liam suggested, knowing he should at least try take Theo's mind somewhere else. 

"Have you got those thermal cups you can take out?" He replied. 

"Yeah my parents have a few of them we can use why?" 

"It sounds weird but i want to go sit in a tree" 

"Like the one next to my house or one deep in the woods"

"The one next to this will do, i just feel somewhat safe up tree's and i dont know why" his tone was slightly happier knowing he was sharing something weird about himself with Liam, it made him feel like he really did have a friend.

 

"Lets go get coffee and ... climb a tree i guess" Liam chuckled and they both headed downstairs. Liam got the thermal flasks out and made each other them a flask of coffee before they slipped on some shoes and headed out. Theo climbed the tree first, putting the handle of the flask in his mouth then using his claws to scale up to a large branch, shuffling onto it and sipping his drink. 

"Come on then" he called to Liam. 

"Catch" he threw his flask to Theo who caught it upright with ease before scaling up the tree to sit next to him. A few minutes passed of silent appreciation for the night sky over beacon hills before Theo let himself speak up.

"So we know how well i slept, how about you, drowning or sleep?" the question would have been odd to anyone else yet it made sense to Liam’, it gave them both a warm sense of friendship. 

"No i didn't sleep, i tried but i just couldn’t”

"Not tired or the dread of letting go" Theo fully understood how Liam felt every night he knew it was a fight to make himself close his eyes, the dread of Tara would keep them set to open.

"Pretty much dread, the dream itself isn't that scary but once i wake up it’s like all the emotions and urges i didn't feel while drowing are hitting me at once, it’s intense and i dont really want to be going to sleep not knowing if I’ll wake up gasping for air and sweating with panic coursing through my body" Liam explained. 

"I understand how you feel, i can’t do anything about it which sucks but hopefully knowing someone understands can make you feel better. Talking to you about all this makes it that little bit easier to deal with" Theo said, gazing off into the distance. He felt like he'd found a kind of bond with Liam, but it didnt feel how he imagined, it was like he wanted to actually be around Liam all the time now. Hell it had only been one bad night and they felt as close to each other as they had ever with anyone else. Maybe it was just a strong friendship.

They found themselves sat in the tree for an hour, sharing random things about themselves. They were laughing about Liam's fall down a hole before Theo noticed an upset look hit Liam’s face. "Whats up Liam?" 

"Just thinking about how Scott used to tell me how much of a bad guy you were and how we all believed it, even Scott actually thought it. But this whole time we just needed to find the real Theo, the Theo that still existed under the armour the dread doctors put on you." 

"Liam, dread doctors or not, that was still me, it was still who i am. I pulled my sisters heart out and watched her die, i deserve Scott’s hate, i deserve the nightmares. I don't deserve this though" Theo sighed looking at the ground.

 

“You don't deserve what?" 

"You, a friend, soneone giving me a chance and caring" 

"You’re not the bad guy Theo, you don't desereve anything bad that happens to you, you got manipulated as a child and you can’t help that. You’re past them now and you’re Theo Raeken. I enjoy your company Theo and we have the whole weekend ahead, tomorrow I’ll call my parents and sort out you staying still when they get back. C’mon lets at least try snooze, I’ll get a warm blanket and you can sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep in the office chair so if you start having a nightmare I’ll wake you up before the claws come out." Liam said before hopping out the tree. 

He was walking back to the house until Theo landed infront of him, turning to face him.

"Liam you don't have -" 

"Theo if you tell me what i do and don't have to do one more time-"

"Sorry!" 

They stood for a second before a tear formed in Theo's eye, without thinking about it, Liam pulled Theo into a hug and he hugged back, letting a few more tears free. He never expected anyone to accept him at any point in his life, Liam not only accepting him but helping him was alot of emotions for Theo. He had to let them out somehow, so he cries onto Liam.

"Come on, your Dereks replacement while he’s gone, your meant to be the big bad wolf of Beacon Hils" Liam joked.

"Sorry" Theo mumbled, pulling out of the hug, "you sleep on the bed, I’ll sleep in the chair" 

"Theo i-" 

"I dont care your sleeping on the bed" 

"are you sure i don't mind the chair" 

"Liam i sleep in a car, the chair is still a huge upgrade for me"

With that they were both smiling as they headed back inside. As Theo made himself comfortable on the chair, Liam let his head hit the pillow, a smile still on his face. He enjoyed Theo being here, his company, it made his night better. Slowly Liam drifted off, but Theo remained awake, not willing to return to Tara yet, so he watched over Liam as he slept, perspectively monitoring the room.


	6. Equals

Theo’s s eyes snapped open and his body thrust out the chair once he heard the scream, his eyes burned yellow, his claws materialised and fangs extended. Liams scream had echoed in his ears and within seconds Theo had entered full protective mode, looking around for something trying to hurt Liam, but there was nothing. Instead, he saw Liam thrashing in bed, crying, heavily breathing and full of panic. As quickly as they had appeared, his claws and fangs were away and Theo dashed straight round to Liam's bed side, setting himself down and holding Liam to his chest, shushing him gently

“Liam shhhh its okay its not real none of it is happening" he tried. But Liam kept sobbing and making panicked whines. It was then Theo saw he was still asleep, his eyes weren't open at least. Shaking him, Theo tried to wake Liam "c’mon Li wake up" 

"Aghhhh" Liam's eyes shot open and his panic burst out in a loud shout, his eyes were flashing yellow and his breaths heavy and violent. 

"Liam! Calm down you safe, you're at home, I'm here with you, you're safe, you're not drowning"

His panic faded slightly but Liam's breaths remained heavy and drawn out, tears streaming down his face and his body was shaking. Theo pulled him closer to his chest and just held him. After a moment or two, Liam turned his head into Theo's chest and cried again. "It always feels so real afterwards" he sobbed. 

"Its not real Li, i can promise you that you won’t drown, your not alone anymore I’d save you"

"Thank you Theo" Liam wrapped his arms around Theo and hugged back. For a few minutes they sat, Theo holding Liam into his chest and Liam hugging back, crying. Afterwards, Liam pulled away and sat up, wiping his eyes.

“Are you okay" Theo still rested his hand on Liam's shoulder, trying to stop him feeling like he was going through this alone. 

" yeah this erm, this is just what happens like i said when i told u about my dream" 

"Well your safe now, breath steadily and let yourself come round" He stood up from Liam and went back to the desk chair, sitting back, folding his arms and crossing his leg over the other slightly.

“Im sorry i didnt wa-“

"Don't be sorry Li"

No, i am. I’m sorry because i didn't want you to see me this way, i wanted you to be able to come to me for help with your problems but I'm here crying like a baby" Liam held his hands up to his face, shielding it from Theos gaze, he wanted to be strong in his eyes, not weak. "I just want to be the strong person that could help you, not the weak one that can’t even help himself." 

Silence conquered the room for a few moments before Theo uncrossed his arms and legs, leaning forward and putting his elbows onto his legs. "Liam." He said, taking a small pause "every day you battle the feelings of loneliness and not feeling good enough, you have these horrible dreams that flare your emotions and yet you still try to help people. You do it daily and you’re still here, thats strength not weakness, crying isnt a sign of weakness at all" his voice clear, level and caring. Liam looked up at him, stared for a moment before looking away again, struggling to accept someone thinking he could ever be called strong. 

After a solemn silence, Theo stood and walked over to his bag, before going up to bed last night, Theo had grabbed his washing and folded it into his bag. He opened it and took off the shirt he was wearing, slipping on a plain white T-shirt and black hoodie, the typical Theo look. He also slid of the trackies and began to reach for his boxer strap, Liam stopped looking, turning to face the window instead, not that he didn't want to, he felt bad without theo knowing how he felt, liam still wasnt sure if it was real or if the feelings were manifested from his loneliness. Theo slipped into a clean pair of underwear and pulled over some gray jeans before turning back around to look at Liam.

“Well you gonna get changed or are we going to sit here all weekend" Theo had seen that Liam wouldn't be able to accept his words of support until his head was clear of this mornings events, so he tried to get them out. 

"Go where? What do we even have planned" Liam's tone made everything sound pointless.

"Well i need to get a job, lets have a drive and I’ll see what places they have around town i could ask in, I’ll note them down and go back another day when I'm ready" 

"Were going job hunting?" Liam looked at him blankly. 

"What else can we do, you live off pocket money and i technically live on the streets" Theo's voice was hit with a disappointed tone on the last part of his sentence, he was ashamed he had got this low. Liam picked up on the shift in tone and on the part it shifted, instantly guilty, as if he had caused the disappointment. 

"Okay, okay lets go" Liam caved in, standing up and walking to his draws. He took off his top and threw it onto the seat before opening the top draw and slipping on a light red Tshirt and dark red hoodie. He pulled down his troussers and froze for a moment, Theo had just stripped and changed, should Liam ask Theo to leave the room for a moment? Look away? Theo didn't ask him. After a moment, Liam slipped his thumbs under the elastic line and pulled his underwear down, feeling uncomfortably exposed yet oddly fine with it. He glanced subtly back to see Theo had also looked away respectfully. Liam smirked to himself before pulling out and putting on a clean pair of underwear.

Suddenly he realised his jeans were in the cupboard by his bed, directly behind Theo. ' oh god ' he thought. Turning around, Liam tried to casually walk to the cupboard, however, in just underwear and a hoodie, not matter how he tried to play it off, it looked odd. Theo had turned back round and seen Liam walked his way in such attire, he smirked to himself and supressed a laugh, he hadn't expected this. Liam looked at him as they were close and tried to explain "i just need to grab my jeans" he said, reaching round Theo. He quickly grabbed a pair of blue skinny jeans and jumped into them. 

Theo laughed for a moment before liam cut in, "whats so funny?" He asked.

"I never thought I’d turn around have Liam Dunbar walk towards me in boxers and a hoodie" he smirked.

“Be happy, the only time people see my legs is when i play lacrosse" Liam said and his head screamed at him ' WHO THE HELL SAYS THAT YOU IDIOT' things were getting more embarrassing for liam. Suddenly his negative thoughts began to seep back into his head. Thoe had spotted the drop in his mood straight away, putting his hand on his shoulder and stepping closer. 

"You alright li?" He asked. 

"Yeah just bad thoughts always work back into my mind" he sighed. Liam went to look up, not seeing how close Theo was, when he lifted his head their noses nearly scraped on each others. Both the boys felt instantly awkward and went to look down, they ended up resting foreheads instead. This time neither pulled away stright away but they both felt and immense mix of emotions , both unsure of themselves. Eventually Liam shuffled back and broke the scilence. "So are we gonna ... get off- i mean get too it- i mean yknow erm job hunt." 

Theo was still in a moment in his head, still noticing that liam hadn't pulled away from their awkward moment. Theo was openly Bi, he had never hid it. When he worked for the dread doctors he was made to flirt and get with many people to earn trust and get them to do as he needed. This had involved men and women and so Theo never found being with either weird, it was normal to him. However, he never actually had developed feelings for anyone, never actually felt love, he'd assumed it was becuase he stole his sisters heart that he was cursed to never feel love. But he felt something around Liam, he didn't feel alone, unwanted or bad, he felt appreciated, understood and cared about. In that awkward moment, Theo had felt an unfamiliar knot in his stomach, a fluttering in his head and a surge in his heart. He stood, stuck in the moment, wondering if he had felt love maybe for the first time ever. His long loss to his mind was cut short however by Liam poking him in the head which brought him back to the room. "Oi, you still in there" he mocked. "Yeah sorry, c’mon lets go then" Theo said before Liam could ask what he was thinking of. They headed quietly to the door and into Theo's car, silence being the language they used.


	7. Breathing

"Liam?" Theo finally broke what had been a good 20 minute steely silence.

"Whats up?" Liams voice chimed,as if the restricting silence hadn't happened for him. He had been sat gazing out the window, reliving the moment he and Theo had just shared. Though he pulled away, he appreciated that it happened. As awkward as it was. 

"Sorry about before" 

"Before what?" 

"Erm ... when i er knocked heads with you?" Theo didn't like the idea of admitting it was a cute moment, instead playing it off as if it was an accidental collision to hide from his own confused emotions.

"Oh er ..." Liam was caught of guard, he hadn't expected for Theo to bring it up. "Dont worry about it" his awkward laugh was like scraping nails down a chalk board, he had to shiver. 

The silence fell again as they drove around Beacon Hills, Theo assessing the various shops and businesses he might attempt to get work with. Liam went back to gazing out the window, his emotions and thoughts however were thrown into and immense whirlwind of confusion. 

After an awkward hour of driving, Theo set out of Beacon Hills, taking the highway for a few minutes before Liam realised they were heading away from home.

“Theo wrong way" he said simply, assuming he'd managed to get lost. 

"Nope" Theo said simply, causing Liam to sit back and think for a moment. 

"So where are we going?"

"You'll see" 

Liam’s heart rate picked up, he couldn't help but recall Theo's track record and begin to worry. Part of him wanted to demand he turn the car round while the other half had learned to trust the controversial character. As they sped down the highway, Liams heart beat settled, becoming steady and calm, he had, after an internal debate, chose to trust Theo, knowing that for Theo to be fully changed he needed people to put faith in his new self.

Theo had been listening to his heart beat as he drove, knowing that Liam wasn't sure to trust him or not, upon hearing his heart beat settle he smiled. "So you're trusting me now?" He asked. 

"Not if your going to listen to my heart beat every time you turn mysterious" 

"Mysterious?"

"Speeding out of town suddenly and driving away down the highway? Mysterious. Very." 

The two chuckled, sharing a moment where they felt connected again after what had seemed a very patchy few hours. Theo took a right turn off the highway onto a side road, driving for a further 15 minutes into a forested area. Eventually he pulled up the car in an empty and small parking lot surrounded by fields and woodland.

 

"So, here we are, come with me" Theo said as he left the car. For a moment Liam stayed in the car, pondering where they were and why they where here before following Theo out the car and down a small dirt pathway. They entered a field with a hill in the centre, reaching the top of the hill, Theo lent against the only tree at and gazed over at the horizon. Ahead of them where miles of fields and forests, a few telegraph poles stretched through the fields but didn't distract from the breath taking view.

"Wow" Liam said as simple as ever. His words were lost to the sight, he wasn't worried anymore in the slightest.

"Worth the sudden and mysterious detour?" 

"Definitely"

 

They stood staring for a while, taking in the view. It was so peaceful in comparison to their lives and their minds, making it hard to look away. Finally Liam asked the question he’d held since they got here, "why did you bring us here?" His voice breaking the silence.

"Why do i need a reason" Theo smirked, slightly raising one eyebrow. 

"Because you always have a reason behind anything you do" Liam folded his arms and stared at Theo, suppressing a smirk. 

"You got me" he replied, throwing his hands playfully in the air and standing up straight. 

"So ..."

 

Theo’s smirk left his lips and was replaced by a straight, solemn look. As for his heart beat, it picked up substantially, like a cornered animals would enter overdrive. Liam picked up on this, struggling to comprehend what was so bad about their trip here. 

"Well ... i guess i want to say thank you first for the last few days, you literally took me in off the streets and gave me a chance to be the real, new me, saw me for more than Theo Raeken" Theo's voice wavered, clearly emotional. 

"Hey i couldn't just leave you on the streets exactly after you saved my life, and I'm ... I'm sorry i punched you that day in school, It was out of order and -"

"Don't worry about it Liams" Theo cut him off, smiling gently "and then ... i ... *sigh* i want to be open with you, but i don't at the same time." He said, which to Liam he might aswell be speaking in riddles.

"What?"

"There’s something i want to tell you but I'm afraid it'll disconnect us, that you'll be pushed away by it" Theo explained disappointedly, his heart dropping at the idea that this might push liam away when he wanted to be close.

"Theo, we literally only have each other at the moment, if i pushed you away we'd both be alone so why would i?"

"Because ..." there was a pregnant pause while Theo built up the momentum to say it " ... you're not gay Liam."

 

The words swarmed through Liam’s head while wrapping around Theo’s neck. Theo felt like his airways were closed off and he barely got whisps of a breath each time he tried inhaling. As Theo stood, slowly slipping into what seemed to be a panic attack, Liam slightly crouched down, putting one hand on the grass for balance. For a few days now he had wondered if he had some sort of connection with Theo, more than two lonely people in a friendship, he had avoided thinking about something as serious as loving Theo however, putting it to the back of his mind. However, when Theo’s words hit him, the thought catapulted itself to the forefront of his mind. Could he actually be gay?

 

His thoughts were cut short by Theo’s weak voice "L-Liam" he panted, stumbling backwards. He had become intensely light headed and incapable of standing balanced,now he was stumbling backwards. Liam shot up from his previous crouched position and ran to Theo, not soon enough though as Theo had now crashed to the ground, desperately gasping for air. "Theo! Theo! “What’s happening, what’s up?!" Liam shouted, worrying, not knowing what was happening sent Liam’s mind into a frenzy or panic. He had one hand under Theo’s head and another over his side and he knelt beside him. Theo desperately gasping for air as his face began going red. Liam noticed blood on his hand under Theo’s head, then spotted the small rock he must have smashed into when he fell. Quickly, he checked for the wound, finding an exposed gash in the back of Theo’s head it, however, wasnt healing, why?.

All of a sudding Theo’s hand clamped on Liam's arm, panic painting a masterpiece on his face, he wasn't gasping for air anymore, his breathing had stopped completely. His face went redder, veins beginning to show in his face and down his neck, his eyes turning bloodshot lips going blue. Liam snatched his phone from his pocket and with a shaky hand, found Deaton's number, frantically pressing call. He tried his best to hold the phone still to his ear and still holding Theo’s hand with his other hand, taking pain in large amounts before taking a small break. Deaton picked up. 

"Liam what is i-"

"I’m sending you my location i need you to come quick, Theo can’t breath and he's not healing and i can feel he's in a lot of pain! Please Deaton come quick"

"Okay Liam breath, send me the location and I’ll come with my kit. In the mean time keep taking his pain, is he gasping for air badly?"

"He isn't even breathing but he hasn’t passed out either" just then Liam spotted one of Theo's veins in his cheek go black, a dark and horrifying realisation struck him. "Deaton its wolfsbane" 

"What?"

"He can’t breath at all and one of his veins is - no all his veins are turning black" then Liam saw his hand, the rich red blood had now mixed with a thick black blood. "His blood is black too Deaton please"

"Okay hang up, send me the loaction and I’ll set off right away" with that Deaton put the phone down. Liam, as best he could, found them on his phone, copied the location and forwarded it to Deaton. After he cast his phone aside and all attention was back on Theo. He placed his other hand around Theo’s arm on the same one as he was holding hands with. Then, Liam began drawing a constant amount of pain from Theo, his eyes glowing yellow. 

After about twenty minutes, Theo had gotten much worse, every vein in his face, neck and arms had gone black, his face a light purple, even the veins in his eyes were black. Thick, black blood ran from his eyes,his nose and his ears, created streams of pain across his cheats and lips. Liam couldnt take anynore pain, his arms where weak and his head throbbed intensely, he began to cry, bringing his shirt up to wipe his tears, it was then he saw the red dot aimed at his heart.


	8. Awake

Fear surged into Liam's heart, being pumped through his veins and flooding his mind, pure fear. Hunters hadn't been a problem since Scott and the others left for college, he'd assumed they were all cleared up. Yet here he was, kneeled over a poisoned and dying Theo with a red laser centred on his chest, frozen in a moment of fear.

It felt like hours were passing when it was merely seconds, he couldn't hear a sound, as if his brain had locked out any noise, he could only see the dot and smell the strong metallic scent of blood. Had Theo also been shot? He had not heard any gun fire, no loud, cascading bang, nothing. What had happened, what was about to happen, what should he do? Questions began to saturate his thoughts until he came to some sort of sense.

His eyes flared a bright, pure gold as he raised his head towards the direction of the laser, his fangs lengthening and claws tearing holes in his shirt. Liam's eyes rested on a figure in the tree line ahead, it was stood with what looked like a scoped rifle, wearing all black, jeans and a hoodie, the hood up, hiding their face. His eyes had just found the figure before he felt a light stab in his chest, not a bullet puncture, more like someone had lodged a pin into his muscle. Glancing down, liam saw a tube with small red feathers and the end of a small needle point jammed in his chest, it resembled a tranquilizer dart, only slightly larger. He caught a scent that scared him to the core, the strong, repulsive smell, yellow wolfs bane.

Suddenly, his veins felt like they were on fire, every one, he felt them all, burning. His heart struck with constant stabbing pains while his throat began to close up, like Theo, he was gasping for breath, his lungs begin to struggle. Liam’s strength drained from his body quickly, seconds after the dart landed, he was placing his hands on the floor and rolling onto his back, yanking the dart from his chest and tossing it aside. He knew he had minutes left before the wolfs bane killed him, yellow wolfs bane was lethal, but surely Theo was shot with the same wolfsbane, how was he alive twenty minutes later, being a chimera made him a bit more resistant to wolfs bane, but not this resistant, yellow wolfs bane should of killed him by now like it was quickly killing him.

His eye lids became heavy and they slowly started closing, he had no control over then, his strength was gone. Before they shut, he heard a car screeching in the background and someone running. The sounds were in separate directions, Liam could tell it was the assassin running, who was he running from, who had arrived. Before he got answers, his eyes slid shut and before blacking out, he felt blood begin to seep from his nose, mouth and ears, he had minutes left, he was dying. 

..

A haze began to take over the darkness Liam had been suspended in for some time, it made his head tingle at first, then his stomach tense slightly. His fingers slowly wiggled while his toes clenched. The sensation of warmth washed over his body and ran through his veins, he heard his heart beating away. A white light knocked at his eyelids, trying to break the seal while chest aches harshly on one side.

As Liam opened his eyes, the harsh light attacked him, making his lids flutter open and closed until the light was eventually bearable. As he began to take in the surroundings, he slipped his elbows up and gently pushed himself into an upright position. His seat was but a long metal bed in a white room, the sides of the room were laced with metal and wooden cabinets which were littered with an array of needles, pills, tools and other odd things. As his haze wore off, Liam recognised where he was, the animal clinic.

As the realisation hit as to where he was, so did the pain of what he'd been through, his chest began to scream in a small part even though he couldn't see a wound. He'd woken up in only his underwear and now he was begining to feel very uncomfortable.

Wait ... where was Theo? 

"De-" Liam began while trying to get off the metal bed,instead though, he crashed to the ground, sending shockwaves of pain through his body. He laid there for a moment, winded and confused. His fall had made alot of noise, the metal bed rolling into the metallic cupboards while a selection of tools and metal appliances had crashed around him.

The door in the corner flew open and suddenly Derek was stood looking around, why was Derek here. Seconds later Stiles came tumbling into the room, as clumsy as ever, both stood now looking down at Liam, Derek looking as blank as ever while Stiles looked jokingly disappointed. 

"All you had to do was stay on the bed Liam" Stiles jokes. 

"C'mon" Derek said, stepping towards me, slipping his arms under mine and pulling me up to rest on a cabinet. He held his weight up and used the side to support himself, his body still felt weak. 

"Why are you here" Liam asked, clearly still in some pain.

"Its a long story" Derek said blandly.

"I nearly died, i have time for a story" Liam shot back. 

" well since saving Derek from an FBI raid, i was kick out of the academy, they didn't find out that i saved him but they noticed my absence which they used as a reason to kick me out" 

"You saved me? Really?" Derek laughed. 

"Shut up" Stiles looked bluntly at him before turning back to Liam "anyway, since i lost my future SAVING Derek, he now pays me to help him track down and control people in the supernatural world, including creatures and hunters." 

"Or a mix of both" Derek added, nodding at Liam. 

"Me?"

“No Liam" Derek said looking at him like he was an idiot "the person that did this" and he tapped a small hole mark in Liam's chest.

"Wait why hasn't it healed" Liam blurted, staring at the wound. 

"Why haven't you got dressed yet" Stiles cut in, seemingly off topic. 

"Er ... i ... haven't had chance" Liam responded. 

"Neither has your wound, Deaton had to sedate you to stop the wolfs bane spreading as quick as it was, it bought you a few more minutes, enough for Deaton extract the liquid" Stiles smiled smugly.

“You just used my partial nudity to explain why i have a wound thats not healing?" 

"Well its not as clever when u put it that way" Stiles folded his arms, clearly upset. 

It was then the sudden realisation hit Liam. "Where’s Theo" he asked, his tone serious and face stern. 

"He's still out, Deaton and Melissa have smuggled him into the hospital for him to recover, some how he survived a long time with the wolfs bane in his system, his respiratory systerm shut down mostly so Melissa is keeping an eye in him frim there, deatons coming back now, we'll have more news then" Derek filled Liam in. 

"He's alive though right? He'll live?"

 

"Who cares" Stiles shrugged. 

Liams face contorted into a angry, blistering frown as he snapped "i care!" 

"Geez calm down Liam" Stiles stood a step back. 

"No, you all left, both of you, Scott, Lydia, even Mason doesn't talk to me anymore, he's too caught up in Corey's boxer line. Theo is the only one whose stuck around, after everyone abandoned him he still stuck around. You can all wait here for Deaton if you want but I’m-“

“Going nowhere" Deaton’s voice cut in from the doorway. "Deaton , how’s Theo?" Liam didn't care that he's been interrupted,he wanted to know.

“He's being kept unconscious while his lungs heal then we'll bring him round so they can fully heal, if we bring him round now he'll be in immense pain as his lungs have actually torn from struggling for breath." 

The room rested into a silence before liam finally acted." I’m going home" 

"I need you to stay here Liam incase something happens, not to mention there’s now a mystery assassin out there" 

"I’m Im going home, I’ll ill be safe" he persisted. 

"Look Liam were just looking out for you so stay here okay?" Derek tried to persuade him but his wording was enough to snap Liam's cord of patience.

“Looking out for me? How are you looking out for me when I've been left alone since you all left to live your new and better lives that didn't incorporate me? You all knew i wouldnt get a word out put of Mason, Corey's tounge is a damn blockade.”

“I’ve been alone, depressed and losing my sanity slowly, my anger has more than started to become a problem again, hell first time i saw Theo again i broke his damn nose! He's the only one though, even after that, that showed me loyal friendship,i see his change, he is Theo Raeken, but not the old Theo Raeken. So when i say I’m going home i actually mean I’m going to see him, and i swear to god if anyone tries to stop me I’ll just let the anger take over because i have had enough of this all and I’m leaving!" Liam blurted, finally reeling in a breath storming past the others and leaving the building, he was all the way down the street and to his suprise no one followed him.

Eventually, Liam arrived at the hospital and found Melissa. "Where’s Theo I’m here to ..." Liam paused, what was he hoping for, a conversation with an unconscious Theo? "I’m Im here to sit by him" he finished, feeling loyal. 

"Deaton rang me, told me i wouldn’t be able to stop you so here, he's in room 287, keep the blinds closed and the lights off, lock the door behind you when you enter and leave then give me the keys back" and with that she walked off to see a nurse nursery about something. 

'That was easy' Liam thought, getting in the lift. Finally hed see Theo was alive for himself.


	9. Broken Timelines

Seconds had passed since Liam had opened the door to see Theo, leaning over Theo was a figure, hood up and dressed in all black. The figure looked up at Liam whose eyes were glowing, his nose downwards was covered by a thin black material but his eyes glowed a bright silver. Liam wanted to attack but the assassin raised both his hands and spoke "let me explain".

His words hit Liam hard, he wanted him to listen? When he tried killing them? Really? "You have 10 seconds to give me a reason i shouldn't kill you" Liam snapped, feeling in control of the situation. 

" I don't really want to talk" he answered and let out a small gruff chuckle "i was buying time to activate this" he said, opening one of his hands to show a glowing blue orb.

“What is that" Liam snapped, showing his fangs and flicking out his claws. 

"I think the better question is, what does it do?" The figure taunted and laughed before slamming the orb against the wall. Suddenly Liam was in the pitch black, he reached around the wall and found a light switch. The lights flashed on and he was alone in the room. The assassin has Theo! But ... how, the window wasnt open and hed of felt someone pass by him in the dark. 

He whipped round and burst out the room, the hospital was carrying on as usual, he had to find Melissa.

.. 

Theo woke up with a throbbing head ache as the sun smashed into his eyes. His arms, legs and head surged with a weak pain, more than an ache but not enough to stop him moving. He looked around him as he sat up, he was in the hospital. Last he remembered was feeling a sticking feeling in his back then not being able to breath, he remembered seeing Liam collapse too and moments later blacked out finally. Now he was in the hospital, where was Liam? Was he alright?  
This question in mind, he bounced out of bed,they had left him in his clothes. 

Slipping out the room, he decided to find Melissa, Scott's mum, she'd be working and have some answers surely.

"Hey Melissa?" He called when he saw her turn the corner.

"Theo? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh ..." 

"What?" 

"I was about to ask you the same thing about me." He said, both confused. 

"I don't remember you coming in, I’ll check the records and see if you're on them, make sure you haven't shown you're werewolfness off" she smiled and gestured for him to follow. They went to the front desk and Melissa flicked through the days book.

"Nope, you haven't been in today, I've checked the files from 8am to now" she said.

 

"Wait what time is it?" Theo asked, realising he didn't know why he was here or even what day it was.

"Just gone mid afternoon" she smiled. 

Something didn't feel right, Theo couldn't quite put his finger on it.

.. 

"Melissa?" Liam called as he ran up to the front desk.

"Liam you're still here? I thought you'd left with my keys!" She scolded him. 

"The guy turned up again, he's taken Theo!" He informed her.

Her soft expression turned to panic as she came around the desk and gestured Liam to follow as she ran to the lift. They took the lift up to the room where Theo was meant to be but it was in the lift that Liam suddenly caught onto something Melissa had said. 

"What did you mean when you said i was still here ... I’ve only been here a few minutes" he asked, both of them looking confused.

"You've been here all night Liam, it’s just gone midnight" she answered "did you fall asleep?". 

"No i opened the door to Theo's room and the guy was stood over him, i haven't been here long at all." Both stood confused. The silence was broken by the lift opening.

Before they could step out, Derek and Deaton turned the corner to enter the lift. All four stood awkwardly staring at each other. Melissa and Liam stepped out the lift and Liam lead the inquiries. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Liam asked. 

"We came looking for you, we were sat at the animal clinic when Stiles disappeared like literally right infront of our eyes, one second he was there and the other gone. I was looking right at him and it was impossible for him to vanish like that so we spent ages searching then came here to get you, found no one, not even Theo." Derek filled them in.

"The assassin took Theo right infront of my eyes" Liam went on to fill everyone in on everything from arriving there to the blue orb to Theo being taken to how he had somehow lost hours of the night.

“How is that ... possible" Deaton was perplexed. Somehow Stiles had vanished, Liam had lost hours and Theo was missing.

"Has that room got CCTV" Derek asked Mellisa. 

"I think so, lets go this way" 

She led them to a small room full of screens and buttons. After about 10 minutes she managed to get the footage up of when Liam arrived. They watched the scene unfold. As the orb smashed, the camera switched to night vision, the change took a second but meant they missed the rest, as they switched it was like everyone had vanished. She skipped forward to when Liam said he left the room. For a few minutes no one was there, then, suddenly, Liam appeared, out of nowhere, reaching for a light switch.

"How is that ..." Melissa was lost for words, as was Deaton. 

"It’s not, that can’t happen" Derek was in denial. "It’s like how Stiles went but instead Liam appearing". 

"What could do this?" Liam wondered out loud. 

No one had any answers, just more and more questions. 

.. 

"Derek what time is it?" Stiles asked. "Just gone half ten" "Liam will be there by now right?" 

"I hope so" he replied.

“Should we have gone with him, i mean after all he feels abandoned." Stiles felt guilty that Liam felt like this partly because of him.

"How where we to know Corey and Mason would cut him out" Derek argued, he too felt bad but refused to to let all the blaim fall on them.

"Yeah i guess but he's still a kid, we brought him into all of this then just ... left". 

Suddenly, the room felt like it was twisting for Stiles but before he could say a word, Derek and Deaton vanished right infront of him. Shocked, he fell backwards of the stool and crashed to the floor competely lost for an explanation as to what just happened. They just went. He got up and after the shock, he began to look around where they were, looking for something that could of done that. Nothing.

After a few minutes of hopeless pondering, he decided to head to the hospital, find Liam, Theo and Melissa, make sure they were all okay and then tell then what happened. 

As he pulled up to the hospital, he saw Theo coming out so he beeped his horn and pulled up. Stiles jumped out and ran to meet a confused Theo. 

"Wheres Liam?" They both asked straight away, then looking at each other worried. 

"You don't know where he is?" Stiles asked and threw is hands in the air to express the inconvenience.

“I’ve just woken up, how do i know where he is, i wanted to know he's okay, Melissa didn't even know i was in the hospital, what’s going on Stiles" Suddenly a lot of things where brought into question for Stiles.

"Wait it’s day time?" He asked, stunned. 

"No Stiles its midnight" Theo retorted sarcastically. 

"No Theo seriously, get inside, we need to find melissa where is she" Stiles was beginning to panic.

"She’s inside at the front, come on" theo took Stiles inside, some things were clearly not adding up for anyone at the moment. 

Melissa saw then coming to the desk and came round and met them half way.

"Melissa what time and date is it" Stiles asked. 

"Its just gone ten past 12 and its the 17th of may" she answered, unsure why but she could see Stiles was onto something.

"It wasn't that at all" Stiles said quietly sitting on a chair and keeping his breathing steady.

"It was the 18th yesterday, i went out with Liam and we got attacked and i remember waking up here a few moments ago" Theo spoke loud, catching onto what Stiles was saying. "What date and time was it for you" Theo asked. 

"18th aswell, we helped Deaton save you, we came here and asked Melissa to put you in that little room and watch you."

"So what you're telling me is .." Melissa stopped confused.

"We've somehow gone back a day" Stiles answered and sat back, his hands behind his head.

"Stiles fill me in on what happened from saving us to now" Theo commanded and Stiles filled them both in on his POV, Melissa and Theo did the same afterwards. 

"So the question is where are Derek and Deaton" Melissa asked. 

"And Liam" Theo added, not forgetting the boy he pretty much told he loved him, even if it was by bringing his sexuality into question. 

"How can this happen" Melissa asked. There was no answer. 

..

“That orb has definitely got something to do with Theo getting taken that’s for sure” Liam snapped, getting angry at the lack of understanding everyone had. 

"It might have but if it did then it has to link to Stiles too but Stiles wasnt here" Deaton added. 

"Look i don't care what took Stiles we need him back now!" Derek said, working himself up like Liam.

"You two need to take a few beaths and sit down now" Melissa ordered. 

"Take breaths? Two people just vanished" Derek had a faint growl in the back of his voice.

“Derek breath and sit. You can’t do anything when your worked up and don’t think for one minute i wont go and sedate you" she snapped back. 

"Feel free to try but it’s wouldnt work, I heal”   
Deaton stood up and faced the two wolves. 

"Fine" Derek sat down and folded his arm. 

"Liam?" Deaton said. 

"I’ll sit when we have a plan, until then I’m standing" his voice was strong and it was clear Deaton wouldn't get him to sit, but at least now he had become level headed.

“Fine. First we need to figure out what that orb was, it had clear markings on it before it glowed when he hid it in his hand. Melissa can you find that moment and zoom in, I’ll copy the markings and we'll get find Argent for help, he might recognise it." Deaton said. 

"I’ll get it up now" Melissa got to work. 

" shouldn't we be out looking for Theo - both of them I mean” Liam asked. 

"We tried looking for Stiles, they're not here, i don't know where they are or if they're alive" Deaton informed Liam. 

"They might be dead” Derek bellowed, standing back up and towering over everyone.

"We don’t know Derek but its a possibility, calm down and lets get more infomation before we assume the worse." Deaton tried. 

" if they’re dead I’ll tear that assassin apart slowly and make him feel every moment" Liam  
snapped. 

"LIAM" Derek roared, bringing the beta wolf round. 

"Sorry but if they're dead ..." he went quiet and slumped back into his chair. 

The room was quiet while Melissa found the footage. Deaton scribbled down a copy of the symbols and took a picture on his phone. Melissa clocked off work and they all headed to argents house.

..

"We need to find something that could tell us what happened, Theo take us back to your little room you woke up in." Stiles took the lead. 

They went upstairs and to the small room. It was empty and clean apart from the messy bed where Theo had been laid. 

"What are we looking for?" Theo asked.

"I’m not entirely sure" he replied, looking under the bed.

"What could we find to tell us why Deaton and Derek have vanished?" Melissa asked. 

"Possibly Liam too" Theo added. 

"I don't think they were the ones that vanished, to me it did look like they went but before it happened i felt dizzy and i heard a crack like a window cracking. I think me and Theo vanished" Stiles hypothesised. 

"Does that mean i vanished too?" Melissa asked. 

"I don't think so, me and Theo remember what happened on the 18th, you only have knowledge to this day, its possible you're still in the correct time line and we've just moved back" stiles replied.

"So we've definitely moved time?" Theo seemed in disbelief.

"Well we've gone back a day, were both sure we remember the 18th so it must have happened for us." Stiles answered, now checking the walls. Stiles inspected a long thin crack on the wall in the room that stretched a few inches either side of the center. "Melissa has the room always had a crack?" He asked.

“I don't know why"

"There’s CCTV in here right? Can you get us into the surveillance room?"

"Probably but tell me why?". 

"You say Theo didn't come in but was here, he says he was brought here and i remember bringing him, i want to see if the camera caught Theo coming here" 

"Okay lets go then" 

They headed to the room and Melissa snuck them in. Stiles found the right camera and time, they played the footage. For a few moment nothing happened, then a thin crack appeared in the wall, seconds later Theo just appeared in the bed. 

"What on earth!” Melissa gasped.

"So i just appeared?" Theo asked. 

"Yeah. But why did that cause the wall to crack?" Stiles asked. 

"If something sent us two back, maybe whatever it was, was in my room, if it caused that damage in our timeline, it might have already made the link to this timeline and the damage would happen in both timelines then, right?" Theo guessed. 

"When did you become clever?" Stiles asked, trying to lighten the mood a bit while still thinking. 

"I always was" he replied cockily. 

"Melissa can you get off work?" Stiles asked. 

"I can try."

They went to the front desk and Melissa checked herself out of work. 

"Now what" she asked.

"I want to go to the clinic, see if Deaton has anything that might help put two and two together" Stiles answered and with that they set off.


	10. Emotions

Deaton, Melissa and Liam had piled into Dereks car and set off to meet Argent at his house. Liam’s head felt like it was falling in on itself, fragments of memory crashing to the forefront before snapping back out of mind. Some of these fragments were words, Liam could hear Theo's voice, reliving parts of their conversation where they shared their dreams together. Other fragments were images, Liam just remembering Theos face in many diffrent situations and scenarios. As if to be cruel, his brain threw a specific moment to the forefront of his mind, he saw himself, chest to chest with Theo, he saw himself saying something but he couldn't hear it, all he could hear was a faint ringing noise. Seconds later he saw his fist fly upwards and collided with Theos nose, it was when he first confronted Theo since his return in the school toilets. Liams stomach weighed heavy as it twisted and distorted with guilt and worry.

Theo hadn't been a friend as such for long, a couple of days to be accurate, but Liam held him incomprehensibly close. It was now his brain found an appropriate fragment of memory to bring about, the moment before they were both shot earlier that day, something Theo had said now rattled around in Liam’s head. "But you're not gay". Theo couldn't open up to him because of this? He was pretty sure he knew what Theo meant, and in that moment, Liam's own confused emotions had suddenly made sense. Liam liked Theo as more than a friend, or at least he wanted to explore that possibility. Now though, Theo and Stiles were missing and none of them had any idea if he was even alive. 

"Liam are you okay" Melissa whispered, trying to make their convosation private from Deaton and Derek in the front seats. Argent was on the speaker in Dereks audi and Deaton was talking to him so her words were easily masked. As she said it, she rested her hand on Liam's, both his hands where on his knees and he was sat bolt up staring aimlessly at the roof. She’d noticed a tear begin to slowly fall from his eye.

"We’re here now Argent I’ll hang up and we'll head straight up" came Dereks voice as he pulled into the buildings car park. As Deaton, Derek and Liam got put the car, Melissa cut infront of Liam and again asked if he was alright. This time he didn't ignore her, he simply shook his head, tears escaping easier now.

"We'll follow you up i just need to talk to Liam" Melissa called back to Deaton, Derek had already ran into the building, desperate to at least learn if Stiles was alive. After a nod from Deaton, she turned back to Liam who was now streaming tears down his face, gentle sobbing breaths escaping. Moments later he fell to his knees and Melissa crouched next to him, placing her arm around his shoulder. "Hey come on Liam, what’s up, what’s brought this on?" She asked, gently rubbing his back as he completely broke down and cried.

His head throbbed and pounded, he couldn't get rid of the thoughts, Theo could possibly have meant he liked Liam as more than a friend, Liam wanted to know but the chance he might never see Theo again tortured him. Liam didn't want to have to go on without Theo, he had so much more to talk to him about, they had so much more to discover; together, Theo couldn't already be dead.

"Me and Theo" he sobbed "before we were shot - we er" he couldn't muster the words through the sobbing, his chest ached and his head now flooded with all the bad outcomes that could occur.

“You got close?" Melissa asked, now gently rubbing the back of his neck. When Scott was younger and got upset she'd found rubbing his back and back of his neck often helped him feel comfortable in explaining the problem, Scott had basically been helping bring up Liam since he bit him and so Melissa felt a connection to Liam too, she cared for him. 

Liam nodded in response, it was easier than trying to speak. He lent sideways and rested his head on Melissa's shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him. "We’re going to find him Liam, him and Stiles, i think there’s more than just one love struck wolf here if you haven't noticed" she said, using on of her hands to rub his back.

“I just want to know he's alive" Liam sobbed into her shoulder, the light blue of her uniform turning an ultramarine from his tears.

"I know Liam, i know, and we will." She held him for a few minutes before he sat back up and wiped his face clean, begging to compose himself. 

Looking at her, Liam smiled slightly and said "thank you Melissa" he felt slightly embarrassed that she’d seen him like this but at the same time she was like another mother to most in the pack, especially Liam, he'd often come round for food with Scott when he was here, they were all close.

"You've been like a second son since Scott bit you Liam, god saying Scott bit you still sounds odd. But you are my and the packs family, even if we don't see everyone now, just because Scott's not here doesn't mean you can’t come over from time to time, remember that." She said smiling, then she grabbed his and and stood up, encouraging him to do the same.

Once they were both on their feet, Melissa let go of his hand and walked with him to the building. "When we get inside, go straight to the toilets and clean up, I’ll tell them all the shock just hit you outside so we talked it out." 

"Thank you" Liam replied, he appreciated that she would cover for him, she knew he wouldn't be ready to tell anyone yet that he liked Theo, he hadn't even had the chance to tell Theo he liked him yet. "Melissa?"

"Yes Liam?" 

"Who is the other love struck wolf" he asked. 

"Who is the only other wolf? Am i the only one who notices this stuff?"

"But Derek doesn't love anyone" Liam joked. 

"Well he has said him and Stiles have spent alot of time together since Stiles lost his shot, that much time can unearth the most hidden feelings for the most unusual candidate" she said confidently.

"So Derek, the stone cold wolf is in partnership with Stiles the ADHD brain box?" Liam said showing how unlikely the couple was.

“Just like the lonely wolf with anger issues has his tail tied for the chimera with a history of death and devilish deads" she said in response, making her point, unlikely couples often attract.

"Oh i can kinda see it now" he chimed as they got in the lift." 

"You're welcome" she smirked. 

.. 

Stiles cycled through the clinics CCTV but to his suprise, no footage of Deaton or Derek existed, not from earlier in the day or up to weeks before. There was also no sign of Deaton having worked in the clinic seeminly ever, nothing was moved or messy and not a single animal to be seen.

“What does this mean?" Theo asked. His head had began to pound, all he could think about on his way here was Liam, how much he missed the raggy little puppy of a boy. It'd only taken Theo a few days to grow this attached, obviously with the past years experiences working as a catalyst. However, their connection was strong, going from Liam's swift uppercut to an emotional day out, which ended seemingly in some sort of rewind for Theo. He wished nothing more than to suddenly wake up and see Liam as if this was a dream he'd become enthralled by. 

"I’m not sure but bare with me, if I'm right it’s worse than simply going back in time." Stiles rummaged around in a cupboard searching for something, when his efforts came to no avail, his skin turned pale, matching the colour of fresh fallen snow. "We’re in alot more trouble than i thought" he whispered.

“What?" Melissa asked, she hadnt heard him and nor had theo.

"We-" he spoke louder but more shaky than before "are in - alot of trouble" without skipping a beat, Stiles fell forward, reaching for the tables and struggling to hold himself, Melissa and Theo came quickly to his side and held him up. 

"What’s up Stiles what is it" Melissa pestered, Theo however was deathly quiet, he knew what Stiles was about to say was going to be bad, he didn't know if he wanted any emphasis on what it was, he liked believing he’d see Liam again. 

"Deaton knows of the supernatural world and always has a collection of druid stuff and other bits in that cupboard, he told me there’s always something of his in that cupboard" Stiles began.

“What does that mean" melissa said. 

"It means" Theo began, assuming he knew what Stiles was about to say " that if we’ve gone back into the past we know there hasn't been a supernatural outbreak that requires Deaton to move his tools and that they aren't there" Theo continued. 

"That means that Deaton not only isn't here but he doesn't exist here, this is a timelime like we thought yes but it isn't a timeline from our past, its a new timeline, someone somehow has created a timeline based on a replica of our timeline on the 17th." Stiles finished. 

"Wait so why would they need a replica timeline without Deaton?" Melissa asked. 

"Oh no" Stiles said, sitting on the floor and going white once again. 

"Stiles ..." Theo knew he needed to know but at the same time did not want to ask.

"Someones created a timeline and removed all the threats from it, assuming they want Theo, as i am not a threat, they have removed Theo from the world into a timeline they have created without Deaton, without Derek and without Liam, the three people with capabilities of protecting you, they've even removed Deatons supplies, this is a timeline designed like a hunting ground for either you or me" Stiles stared Theo in the eyes. 

"The assassin" Theo confirmed he was suspecting the same person. 

"We’re in his domain, we’re already losing" Stiles felt hopeless, it hadn't been for long but he had become a partner to Derek, what’s known as a true mate, a partner to a wolf who is not only with them, meant to stay with them, a true couple. However now he was in a hunting grounds without his mate and the possibility of not seeing him again was finally sinking in, cutting at his heart and inflating in his mind.

"We’re not losing this fight Stiles, i have people to get back to, I’m used to being hunted and were not in his domain, this is still Beacon Hills, he's taken out the known dangers but even if it’s me he's hunting,I’m now, in this timeline, the biggest danger in Beacon Hills, this is our home turf he’s put us in, lets go welcome the hunting party." Theos speech was full of belief and confidence, Stiles was still worried and thinking about Derek, but he could see what Theo was saying and began to wonder what they could do to make this situation bend to their advantage.

“So he’s taken away the supernaturals, the druid and his supplies but he left me" Melissa said. 

"You could be a copy of Melissa created by the fracturing of timelines when this place came to exist" Stiles confirmed.

"It doesn't matter,everything i am is replicated from me, i still think the same" she wasn't going to be pushed out of helping, real or recreation, she wasn't letting friends die " he hasn't removed literal threats, the hospital this morning, i accepted and checked a delivery of scalpels, they were real alright." She looked from Stiles to Theo, making sure they were listening.

“Thats clever" Stiles was back on his feet "he wouldn't expect a supernatural to revert back to natural forms of defense, he clearly thinks he can beat just Theo as a chimera , but can he beat just Theo, just me and just Melissa? We have to defend ourselves and sort this out naturally" Stiles explained.

"So the plan is?" Melissa asked. 

"We don't have a plan, not yet, we need to find somewhere in Beacon Hills that exists in this timeline that’s the biggest supernatural life force” Stiles replied "from there we can understand the situation then plan from it" With that each got out their phones and scouted the map of Beacon Hills.


End file.
